With development of science and technology, remotely controlled shooting technologies have been widely used in military or civilian and other fields, for example, travel photography, monitoring, search and rescue, environmental surveillance and so on.
The existing remotely controlled shooting assembly generally uses a mobile terminal to control a remote shooting apparatus to shoot a picture. The remote shooting apparatus includes an image capturing element, and the image capturing element is used for acquiring an image of a scene/object to be shot. The remote shooting apparatus transmits the image acquired by the image capturing element to the mobile terminal. Through the mobile terminal, a user can observe the scene/object to be shot. However, the user cannot observe an exposure condition of the image through the mobile terminal, and if an underexposure or overexposure situation occurs, the quality of the shot image will be affected.